1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for sharpening the blades or blade-like edges of knives, scissors, and other implements. More specifically, this invention relates to small, light weight, hand held devices which provide for sharpening and deburring of the blades or blade-like edges of a variety of implements.
2. The Background Art
Devices for the sharpening and deburring of blades and blade-like edges of implements have been in use since the advent of metal implements. Historically, sharpening devices were cumbersome and required semi-permanent installation. This, in turn, meant that sharpening devices were effectively restricted to a permanent location.
As materials and technology progressed, smaller sharpening devices developed. The discovery of materials which could be processed to have extremely hard sharpening surfaces aided in these advancements. These materials allowed for sharpening devices which could employ a small sharpening surface.
The development of hand held sharpening devices soon followed. The ability to employ a small sharpening surface allowed for the development of small sharpening devices and led naturally to hand held versions. These devices provided portability not previously available.
With the advent of modern materials, having extremely hard surfaces, hand held sharpeners have become relatively common place. A wide variety of such devices have developed. These range from large devices to pocket size devices. These typically employ extremely hard materials as sharpening surfaces.
Hand held sharpeners utilizing an extremely hard sharpening surface provide exceptional sharpening abilities in a small device. These modern materials do, however, have certain drawbacks. For example, extremely hard materials are often quite expensive. It can also be expensive to polish these materials into a sharpening surface.
These modern extremely hard materials also have certain advantages in addition to providing an exceptional sharpening surface when processed and polished. For example, certain materials, when processed, have a natural texture. This texture provides an excellent deburring surface in its unpolished state.
An example of a hand-held device would include a blade holder and a blade or sharpening surface at the other. The blade holder typically includes an area which the user grips during use. The sharpening surface usually is created by exposing a polished edge or edges of material which act as a blade. This blade is used for sharpening.
During use, forces are placed upon the blade such that the blade tends to try to move with regard to the handle. In order to have adequate stability, therefore, such sharpeners often employ a relatively large quantity of housing material surrounding the sharpening edge. This quantity of material can hamper the usefulness of the sharpening edge by preventing maneuvering of the blade in tight areas or by interfering with use of the blade during the sharpening operation.
It would therefore be an advantage in the art to provide a small hand held sharpener which employed a minimal amount of housing material surrounding the blade or sharpening surface while at the same time achieving adequate stability.